The Heart of a Helper
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: One of them was ill. Three of them ran away. Two were hurting, but the helpers stayed loyal. Until the end, at least.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Their lives have been crazy, to say the least. They usually never dealt with any _personal_ issues, it was mostly going on an epic adventure they never expected. Granted, they each did reveal a bit of their pasts on that camping trip.

This time it was serious.

* * *

The five of the six were in the waiting room of the nearest hospital. The _six_ of them were on a road trip when suddenly one of them collapsed. One had called 911 to call an ambulance, soon they were all taken to Minehattan General Hospital.

From there, the five worried.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"Salem, did you tell Netty and Sqaishey?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. They didn't sound too happy…" Salem replied.

"Obviously not, Stampy just collapsed!" Squid exclaims.

It had started out as a peaceful road trip to the outskirts of the Lovely World when Stampy suddenly collapsed. Salem called an ambulance and Dan started to drive toward Minehattan.

Everything was full of panic until the group of friends entered the Minehattan General Hospital. Currently, they sat in the waiting room… well, waiting. Then a man clad in a white jacket emerged from the room Stampy was taken into.

"Are there any direct family members to Joseph Garret?"

Everyone in the room exchanged glances.

"We have his sister and girlfriend on their way…" Lee mumbled.

"Well, is there anyone else here currently?"

"We're all his friends." Dan says.

"I'm sorry but this information must be passed to someone immediately." Everyone stayed quiet.

The doctor sighed. "All right, for this one time I will tell close friends. _Close_."

"…we're still not sure. I mean we're not _that_ close to Stampy…" Salem ponders. "If anyone needs to know that information, it's Squid and Lee."

Lee looks up from his diamond pickaxe necklace and looks at her in shock.

"Us?"

"Yeah, you are his top Minecraft helpers." Amy confides with a small smile to reassure them.

Lee gives Squid a look, he shrugs.

"Come with me then." the doctor leads the two into another room.

* * *

"Names?"

"iBallisticSquid, David Spencer"

"L For Lee, Lee Carson"

"All right then, I'm afraid your friend has been diagnosed with type 2 diabetes"

"You gotta be kidding." Lee says, paw on forehead.

"Answer this question, did your friend eat large amounts of cake, pumpkin pie or sugar in general?"

Lee's eyes widen.

"Well, he does eat cake on a daily basis." Squid replies.

"I-I thought he was immune to disease…" Lee says quietly.

"Apparently he has had type 2 for a while now. Tell me, has Joseph been losing his vision at all?"

Lee and Squid exchange looks. "He does kinda have bad eyesight… we never thought of it."

"Another thing," the two look up. "Joseph's heart is failing."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"H-Heart failure?" Lee stuttered in disbelief.

"I am very sorry…" the doctor then continued. Then suddenly, the door burst open and a very flustered duck and magenta colored cat stood in the doorway along with Amy, Dan and Salem behind them.

"Where's Stampy?" Sqaishey said gravely.

"Close the door, ladies." they heeded his words. Netty gave Lee a gentle smile, he returned it.

"Names?"

"SqaisheyQuack currently, Bethany Bates"

"NettyPlays, Annette Garret"

"Are you two the ones that are related to Joseph?"

"Yes…" Netty answered quietly. "Is my brother okay?"

"I'm afraid not, dear…" he began to tell Sqaishey and Netty what he told Squid and Lee.

"Joseph has type 2 diabetes, and because of that his heart is also failing..."

Sqaishey pulled the nearest person into an embrace, which was Squid, and started sobbing quietly.

* * *

The three outside heard Sqaishey's sobs and began to converse.

"Judging by the person crying, Stampy's condition must be really bad…" Dan figures.

"Well, duh. I just wonder _what actually happened to him._ " Salem says.

Amy, however, stays silent. Almost sorrowful. "Amy? Is everything okay?" Salem speaks.

"I'm fine…" Amy uttered.

Salem and Dan exchange worried looks.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Almost everyone accepted the fact that the leader of their current spawn point is in the hospital. Then again, _almost_ everyone. Amy wasn't as cheerful and bubbly as usual, Netty and Sqaishey the same and Lee stayed dormant in his room all day.

Even if everyone accepted that Stampy wasn't going to be around for a while, things were still chaotic.

Nobody knew what to do.

Second in command, Lee, was in his room all the time and the trapdoor leading up to his room was locked, Squid spent all his time trying to get him to speak to him.

Amy was usually no where to be found and Netty refused to take control other brothers' world. So did Sqaishey.

Dan actually offered to lead the world, but the world itself refused to let Dan take control of it.

And slowly but surely The Lovely World was running out life. Emotionally, mentally, physically, literally and figuratively.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"At least tell me why you've barricaded yourself like this." Squid continued to talk through the trapdoor. So far, it had been days after the tragic incident. Lee refused to come out.

Nobody tried to break in, although, it did seem like their only option. "It's my fault…" Lee finally replied, to Squid's surprise.

"What?"

"It's my fault he's in the hospital."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was the one giving him all the cakes… I never thought it would have a bad consequence."

"None of us did, Lee. We were all stupid enough to think we lived in a world where everything had a happy end…"

"…could you bring me something to eat?"

"I can't Lee. We wouldn't have enough food for everyone else"

Squid heard a thump, "What?" Lee exclaimed.

"Believe it or not, the Lovely World doesn't have a leader. And because of that, we're slowly running out of nuggets."

"Why couldn't Netty 'inherit the throne'?"

"She didn't have the heart to, Sqiashey too."

"Dan?"

"The world refused."

There was silence on the other end.

Lee sighed, "We're screwed."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

After short while, Squid gave up on trying to get Lee to come out. Instead, he went for a walk.

Some things just never happen. Rain is something that had never happened in the Lovely World. However, all good things must come to an end. This is why on this day, it rained in the Lovely World.

Squid could have taken the Tree Train. But instead he decided to walk in the rain.

"So, what did he say?" a familiar voice asked.

"He kept saying it was his fault, Ash. It isn't." he replied sadly.

"You know, some people are thinking of moving somewhere else."

"That wouldn't work"

"What?"

Squid looked up, "This whole world has, or should I say _had_ a dome, Ash! That dome protected us from HitTheTarget (but that failed) and it shielded us from the rain! Now that we can't pay the redstone bills, the dome has malfunctioned and now _we're_ trapped in here but everything else can get in and out!"

"…what if we time travel?"

Squid gave him a look.

"It's possible, right? We might not have Dan but we've got Mousie!"

"Still, _time travel_?"

"We could maybe go back in time and-"

"No, no, no, no. First of all, we don't have enough redstone or technology to do this"

"We'll just mine some!"

"Stampy'll be dead by then!"

Ash sighed, "I thought you were supposed to be the optimistic one." With that, the cheese man walked past his friend.

His words were very much true.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Sqaishey sat on one of the bar stools in the clubhouse. She wasn't crying, she was reminiscing. Remembering all the good times she and Stampy had together.

 _What am I thinking about? Stampy isn't dying as far as we know. He just has diabetes and his heart is failing…_ she sighed. _I miss you…_

* * *

With nothing better to do, Squid set off to the dome. On the way, he took Mousie with him.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to try and fix the dome with what we have."

"What kind of idea is that?!"

"Don't blame me, blame Ash."

Mousie sighed. "It's worth a try."

Soon they were at the main engine which powered the dome. Mousie was at work immediately. About twenty-five minutes later, she gave up.

"The damage is irreversible." she said simply.

"What?"

"It's unfixable" she repeats, "but, there is one more solution." she grabbed a wrench.

"You said that we the dome glitched so we can't get out but stuff can still get in, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Squid looked at the wrench in her hand. "What're you gonna do?"

"Simple," Mousie started bashing the hell out of the engine. Soon, it was broken and they heard a noise outside. It seemed that the dome had completely disappeared. Squid stood with his jaw hanging.

"Surprised?" Mousie asked.

"Yeah. Surprised at how stupid we are for not thinking of that."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Squid bid goodbye to Mousie and made his way to the music tower. There he played a music disk and yelled to the Lovely World.

"Meeting! Lovely World Meeting in the clubhouse! Meeting starts in five minutes!" everyone had heard him and started to come toward the house.

* * *

"Meeting?" Lee thought out loud. "Might as well…" he grabbed the key to the trapdoor and unlocked it.

Once the bear got to the clubhouse, everyone had grabbed a seat. Squid sat at the head of the table in Stampy's place.

Lee sat at his usual spot, to the right of the head.

"So, I've called this meeting because I want to discuss something," Squid started, getting everyone's attention "oh and Ash, we can't use the time machine because none of us know how to operate it." Lee flinched at the memory of Squid using the time machine, sending Stampy into the past.

"Oh…" Ash said, rubbing his neck.

"Since we got our dome 'fixed', I thought that we should go and start trying to get some nuggets."

"How're we gonna do that?" Finnball asked.

"Either get a job or ask another world for a loan, since getting a job wouldn't be much help getting a loan from someone would be the best idea"

"Who would we get a loan from?" Rosie questions.

Squid sighed, "Sky." Whispers echoed around the room.

"Are you too sure about that?" Lee asks.

"I'm sure… you want to come with me to Minehattan tomorrow?"

Lee folds his arms. "Why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

The next morning at precisely 9:30 AM, Squid and Lee set off into the woods to ask for a loan from Sky Does Minecraft. Once they stepped into the city of Minehattan, they began their fairly short journey to Sky's apartment complex.

"Lee, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now," Squid started.

"What?"

"Since all of us have our own world to take care of, including me, Netty and Sqiashey, I think _you're_ going to have to stay in the Lovely World and look after it until Stampy comes around…"

" _What?_ " he exclaimed, earning some stares from Minecrafters around him. "Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"Lee, we have worlds to take care of. You're the only one who doesn't have their own world. Yet, anyway."

Lee sighed, "I'll do it. But only until Stampy's better."

Soon the two came to Adam's apartment, Squid rapped on the door. Soon, a man sporting a purple amulet and dark sunglasses opened up.

"Oh, hey Squid, Lee." Sky greeted.

"Hi…" they answered simultaneously.

"What brings you guys here?"

"Nothing much…" Lee replied nervously. Sky frowned in reply. "Cut the crap guys, I heard what's been going on."

Squid looked up. "You have?"

"Lemme guess, you need a loan. A loan from me."

"Precisely."

"Sorry, I can't give you guys anything. Minehattan's got unbelievably high taxes and since Microsoft bought Minecraft, we don't have a partnership anymore."

"Oh right…"

"Well, can't you at least give us _something_?" Lee pleaded desperately.

Adam sighed, "I'm sorry…" he shut the door. The bear turned back around and started walking.

"Hey, wait up!" Squid started after him. "What's wrong, Leematoad?"

"What's wrong is, we're all going to die."

 **A/N: Way to go and predict the future, Lee. God.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

The rest of the trip home was mostly silent except for the sound of grass crunching underneath diamond boots. Once they got home, however, they were greeted with an exasperated Amy.

"Squid, Lee! Thank goodness you're back, someone at the lab has been arrested!" Amy yelled.

"What?" Squid exclaimed. "Who told you this?"

"Some policemen over the phone. They won't tell me _who_ got arrested, though!"

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"Because apparently we're 'close but not related' to the person." The three began walking inside.

"Why didn't you call us?"

"Because Mousie destroyed the generator!"

"...right… is this guy still on the phone?"

"Yes. I think Salem is talking with him."

"Let me talk to him."

The three were lead to living room where Salem was trying to console the officer to tell her who got arrested and why. "He says he'll only talk to Stampy." Salem tells them, holding her hand over the speaker.

"Did you tell him Stampy isn't available right now?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but he still needs to give this information to someone who's not a relative."

"If it was someone at the lab that got arrested, why not tell Jemma or something?" Squid replied.

"How are we supposed to know if it was _Dan_ who got arrested?" Salem argued.

"Just give me the phone…" Salem handed the phone to Squid. "Hello?"

" _Yes, is this Stampylongnose?_ " a voice came through the receiver.

"No, but this is his close friend."

" _I'm sorry sir, but I'm only permitted to give this information to Stampylongnose only._ " An idea popped into Squid's mind.

"What about his sister, NettyPlays?" there was some mumbling on the other end.

" _Yeah, sure. But this information cannot be passed to anyone other than NettyPlays._ "

"Understood." At that moment, Netty came into the room at the sound of her name being said. Squid gave the phone to her.

"Hello?" she said.

" _Yes, this is Minecraft Nationwide Police. I am about to give you very important information, young lady._ "

"...O...kay…?" she exchanged worried looks with Salem.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Things only continued to go downhill from there.

Amy spent hours in the bathroom, sitting on the lid of the toilet, mumbling to herself. Salem seemed fairly neutral but worried for her sister all the same.

Netty was still holding onto the 'valuable' information the MNP gave her and Sqaishey still grieved. Of course, this fairly peaceful time wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

"She _ran away_?!" Salem screamed, infuriated.

"Yeah, she took nothing with her though…" Lee trailed off his sentence.

"Hey, I found something! It was under Amy's pillow…" Squid came out from Amy's room, holding a piece of paper.

"Lemme see." Salem grabbed it from Squid's tentacles. She scanned the note, jumping from word to word looking for keywords.

"...well?" Lee spoke up. Salem's eyes widened. She glanced at the two animals before looking back at the note.

"...I have to go…" she replied quietly, her voice cracking. She ran away, out the doors and into the morning sun, taking the note with her.

"Wait!" Squid yelled, trying to run after her, but Salem was too fast.

"There's no point." Lee said solemnly from behind him.

"Huh?" he turned around to face the bear.

"There's no point in chasing after _anyone_ anymore. Salem went after her sister, if _my_ sibling was in potential danger I'd do the same. You would too."

Squid sighed. "You're right."

* * *

 _Lee's POV_

There is no point.

There won't be a solution.

This is what fate has come down to.

This _has_ to happen.

It's destiny.

There is no stopping it.

I have to stay here and look after her.

I need a job.

I need to go back to school.

She's running away, too?

Okay then.

Goodbye, old friend.

I'll see you never.


End file.
